five_nights_at_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Thomas 3
Five Nights At Thomas 3 is the third official sequel to Five Nights at Thomas´s 2. The game was published March 17, 2015. It is the third installment Game of the saga. Plot The story of FNAT 3 takes place about 30 years that Thomas' Pizza railway from FNAT2, turned into an attraction even that day that Sir Topham Hatt's offices had been handed to chuck cousins after he had disappeared. now he and the other evil ghosts are still around including a new creepy train and his name is Golden Therdos Schmidt. Gameplay The game is extremely different from the first two games, such as: the lack of doors, the camera system is now sideways, & there are even more cameras that now have names and codes, like Cam (x). Two vents were added, now if someone is in the hallways the player must flash the flashlight on then. The power usage remains, but recovering it is easier, now the player must go to the camera and click the switch and turn on the generator, but if the generator stays on for too long it will overheat and won´t turn on again. There aren´t new trains at all, they are pretty much the same, their jumpscare are a bit different, like Percy now shows redshot eyes while geting closer, there are now two know hallucinations in-game, the first one is Sir Topha -Hat with a clown face very similar to the Puppet from FNAF 2, the second one is Thomas in the office with glowing eyes staring at you. Game Description Welcome to the newest location of Thomas's Pizza Railway! This new location is now owned and operated by a man named Chuck. Its been about 2 years and 1 day since the old location closed. Technically its not a new location they just took the old location and gave it a MAKEOVER :D! Anyways nobody can understand what Chuck is saying so people don't know how much the pizza costs. Soundtrack Golden Therdos Schmidt Theme Characters Thomas Withered Thomas Golden Therdos Schmidt Percy James Sir Topham Hatt Chuck's Cousin Phone Calls Night 1: Chuck: Hello it ShrekMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM OH CRAP AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU MOMOMMOMOMOMMOMOOMMOMOMOOMMO GUGUGUGUGUUGUGUGU... You gotta say sutaman that's a good one WELL... *cough* Chuck: / MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM YOUR MOM IS FAT NO NO NO NO GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... OVER LOAD MMMMMM...MMMMMMM.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... *deep breath * Chuch: WELL GURUUGUGRUGRUGRUGUUGRUUGRUGRUGRU MMMMMNMNMNMMNNMMMMM IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOIN GRRUGGRUGURGURGURGURGUGRGURGRU you have everything you need, click the coal generatorMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAMAMMAMAAMMAMAMAMAMMMMMOMOMMOMMO... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR... *Call ends* Night 2: Chuck's Cousin: Well hello there ugh you work for me about nah whatever you don t know who I am ok fine I'm Chuck cousin. the owner give the restaurant to me because he though it was horrible than the one could sent him. he even let us hock, is pure pasture, his big old dope, he could have put this good probleys in this restaurant but I'm no smart of his good old cousin and how am I supports to scram in the forest because unlike you his pure doesn't take a stand of it. so you'll be working for me and I will be sending you every custom every night if I have to, so good luck and have... fun. *Call ends* Night 3: Chuck's Cousin: Oh well con trade blah you made it to the third night. mmmmmmmmmm.......... well I was just watching the television and theres a tornado outside. *wind and sounds of the tornado can be heard* Chuck's Cousin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AH NO NO NO OH OH OH OH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... *sound of the phone falls on the floor* *Call ends* Night 4: *Thomas theme song plays backwards for 30 seconds* *Call ends* Night 5: *Thomas theme song plays backwards for 30 seconds* *Call ends* Other Games In The Series Five Nights at Thomas's Five Nights at Thomas's 2 Five Nights at Thomas's 4 Gallery Golden Therdos Schmid.jpg GTS.jpg|YouTube Video Thumbnail Old Thomas.png|Office with GTS in Hallway Percy.png|Percy's Jumpscare Thomas.png|Withered Thomas's Jumpscare James.png|James's Jumpscare New Thomas Jumpscare.png|Thomas's Jumpscare Thomas Glowy Bright.png|Brighter Image of Thomas in the Office Glowy Thomas.png|Office with Thomas Sir Topham Terrifying.png|Sir Topham Hatt Category:Games